The present invention relates to a toilet paper dispenser.
The usual practice is to provide lavatories with toilet paper dispensers and all the known dispensers are provided with simple sheets of paper which are either in piles or in rolls.
For reasons of hygiene, some people would like to be able to wash themselves, which is usually not possible in conventional lavatory installations.